Bad Girl
Bad Girl (バッドガール) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. She is a 23-year-old assassin who lives in the basement of Destroy Stadium. She is presumably American. She is ranked second in the United Assassins Association, drinks frequently, dresses in a Sweet Lolita fashion (which directly contrasts with her murderous personality) and bludgeons cloned men dressed in S&M gear with a baseball bat. After listening about how she feels no remorse whatsoever about killing (claiming it to be just a job), Travis Touchdown takes an immediate disliking to her, disbelieving her as a ranked assassin and calling her a perverted killing maniac. In retaliation, she claims that Travis is no better than her because, although she resorts to more cruel methods to killing, they both are assassins and kill who they must all the same. During the fight, she primarily attempts erratic melee attacks with her baseball bat, which cause moderate damage if they connect. After each combo she performs, she is vulnerable to attack. At a later stage of the battle, she will run to the conveyor belt and launch clones at Travis as a projectile, which can be deflected back at her with a pinpoint attack. The clones then attack like regular foes and can be dispatched. She will also light her bat on fire to increase the potency of her attacks. When she does light her bat on fire, her normal downward swing attack, explodes in a large radius, similar to a Molotov cocktail, if not properly dodged. In desperate moments, she will even pretend to fall to the ground crying to fool the player, resulting in instant death if Travis approaches her, thereby making her,Harvey, and Henry the only three boss characters in the game with one-hit K.O. attacks. The game hints at two different crying poses that determine whether she will use her instant kill or is genuinely crying. When she cries with two hands on her face she is actually crying and she can be attacked, when she cries with one hand she is faking and will kill you. After their fight, she stands with Travis' Beam Katana sticking through her abdomen, refusing to give up. She continues to assault Travis until he decides to show her pity and forfeits the fight to her; she succumbs to her wounds soon afterward. Bad Girl is voiced by Kathryn Fiore. No More Heroes: Travis Strikes Again While Bad Girl herself doesn't have a big part in the game as she is dead, her death does play a major role in the game as it makes her father, Badman, go and track down Travis to avenge her death at his hands, though it takes him seven years to actually find Travis. After being trapped in the Death Drive Mk II, a “phantom game console”, the two agree to work together to collect all six games for the console to be granted one wish. After getting the games, Badman wishes for Bad Girl to be brought back to life, but since one of the games was fake, it brings her back as a dog. In the second DLC, Travis finally gains a full copy of the missing game, Killer Marathon, and after beating it, is able to wish Bad Girl back to life as a human. THis also unlocks her as playable. Trivia * The phrase "Bad Girl" is written on Travis Bell's T-shirt in Killer7, a game Suda 51 has worked on in the past. * Other than speculation, Bad Girl is the only assassin given no backstory, identity, or motivation. **In the teaser for Travis Strikes Again, it is revealed that her name is Charlotte. * Although the NMH site claims she is batting condemned criminals, an assassination gig Travis can take afterward has you fighting the same gimps but says that the enemies are cloned. It's possible that those gimps are clones of the criminals that Bad Girl was killing. * In the teaser trailer for Travis Strikes Back, a new character named Badman is revealed, who goes after Travis for killing his daughter. As his weapon is a bat (Bad Girl's weapon), he has beer cans around his belt (Bad Girl drinks beer), and has Bad Girl's picture (which can be seen with the word Charlotte), This means that Badman is Bad Girl's father. Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:Humans Category:NMH Characters Category:TSA Characters Category:United Assassins Association Category:Boss Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters